Kiss
by arisusagi
Summary: Sentiu vontade de fazer algo especial para ele naquele dia, não que fossem namorados, era um hábito comum presentear amigos naquela ocasião, certo?


Bom, comecei a escrever essa fanfic em 2011, num caderno aleatório. Achei os rascunhos e decidi continuar.

Desculpa se errei alguma coisa sobre os personagens ou se ficou meio OOC, mas é que faz 3 anos que eu assisti DURARARA! e a minha memória não é lá essas coisas.

As mensagens de celular(as enviadas e as que a Celty usa para se comunicar)estão em itálico.

História postada em todos os sites mencionados em meu perfil

* * *

Era dia dos namorados e o clima de romance tomava conta de Ikebukuro. Casais apaixonados demonstrando seu amor em público, lojas lotadas de pessoas atrás de presentes, o doce aroma de flores tomando conta do ar.

Entre as poucas pessoas que estavam sozinhas naquele dia estava Celty Sturluson, a motoqueira sem cabeça, que estava sentada em um banco da praça observando todo o tipo que clichê que a rodeava. Como aquilo era entediante.

-Celty!- chamou uma voz grave.

A Dullahan se virou, pegando seu celular.

_"Olá, Shizuo!"_

-O que está fazendo?

"Nada de especial. Não tenho nenhum trabalho a ser feito, então estou aqui, esperando o tempo passar..."

-É dia dos namorados, não vai fazer nada?- perguntou o loiro, acendendo um cigarro.

_"Não"_

-E o Shinra?

_"Como assim?"_

-Você devia fazer algo para ele, você sabe, de dia dos namorados...

_"Por que?!"_

-Ele é especial pra você, não é? - Shizuo se levantou, coçando a cabeça- Bom, tenho que ir para o trabalho, até mais.

A motoqueira continuou sentada, pensando no que o barman havia lhe dito. Não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa por Shinra, ela havia o visto crescer, como evitar?

Ele também já havia demonstrado afeto por ela diversas vezes e de várias formas diferentes, que quase nunca eram retribuídas.

Sentiu vontade de fazer algo especial para ele naquele dia, não que fossem namorados, era um hábito comum presentear amigos naquela ocasião, certo?

Decidiu ir até uma banca de jornal, talvez ela pudesse tirar algumas ideias daquelas revistas femininas. Apesar de não concordar com a maioria do que era escrito nelas, parecia ser a única opção.

O lugar estava ocupado por um grupo de garotas, que estavam ali provavelmente matando aula.

-Olha só essas dicas de maquiagem!- uma delas gritou, puxando uma revista da prateleira.

A motoqueira discretamente pegou um exemplar igual ao que as garotas estavam olhando. Na capa encontrava-se uma modelo com roupas casuais segurando balões em forma de coração. "O que fazer no dia dos namorados?" era a frase em destaque logo abaixo do nome da revista.

As recomendações eram completamente previsíveis: "Dê-lhe um cartão" "Faça o almoço para ele" "Chocolate caseiro", seguidas de explicações detalhadamente vergonhosas das melhores maneiras de beijar a pessoa amada.

"Eu sequer tenho lábios" pensou Celty, com certa tristeza, trocando o almanaque que segurava por um livreto de receitas. Este lhe pareceu mais interessante, continha 100 receitas de bolo e todos pareciam deliciosos.

"O Shinra vai gostar disso, ele adora quando eu cozinho para ele" pegou as moedas que tinha no bolso, contou-as e dirigiu-se ao caixa da loja.

- Yuki, você devia colar alguns no cartão pro Hikaru!- a menina que estava em sua frente na fila exclamou, pegando uma cartela de figurinhas.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro da garota, eram adesivos variados, alguns em formato de coração, outros pareciam beijos. Aquelas figurinhas apareceram na hora certa. Como tinha dinheiro sobrando, levou-as também.

-Aqui está. Volte sempre!- a atendente disse, entregando-lhe uma sacola.

Celty inclinou-se levemente para frente, apressando-se para voltar para casa. Ela teria o resto da tarde livre, ao contrário do médico, que havia saído para visitar um amigo e só voltaria ao anoitecer.

Tirou o capacete e colocou uma roupa mais confortável. Ainda não sabia qual seria a receita escolhida, então foi ver o que tinha na cozinha. Encontrou os ingredientes básicos para se fazer um bolo, uma barra de chocolate amargo, uma caixa de creme de leite e rodelas de laranja cristalizadas.

Escolheu uma receita de bolo de chocolate, Shinra havia lhe dito que era o seu favorito. Cozinhar era uma atividade prazerosa, principalmente sabendo que era para uma pessoa querida.

Sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso assim que colocou a fôrma no forno. Era uma mensagem dele.

_"Estou quase chegando. Terei que comprar meu jantar?"_

_"Sim, não temos nada aqui."_ Respondeu apressadamente, isso o atrasaria um pouco, o suficiente para o bolo ficar pronto.

_"Certo."_

Ela estava dando o melhor de si, preocupada com o que Shinra acharia da surpresa. Se ao menos tivesse uma cabeça para provar a comida que fazia...

Cobriu o bolo com chantilly, decorando-o com as fatias de laranja. Estava perfeito, pensou, ele iria adorar.

Decidiu trocar de roupas, já que as que estava usando estavam sujas de farinha e chocolate. Vestiu um vestido preto, bem simples, borrifou um pouco de perfume e foi para a sala. Ficou sentada no sofá, esperando a chegada do médico.

-Celty? Onde você... Oh!- exclamou, ao vê-la.

_"Bem vindo de volta!"_

-Por que está vestida assim?

_"Não gostou?"_

-Muito pelo contrário! Esse vestido fica muito bem em você- riu, vendo que a quantidade de névoa negra que ela emanava havia aumentado significantemente.

_"Obrigada. Quer jantar?"_

-Está um pouco cedo, mas tudo bem!- ele ergueu a sacola que segurava, colocando-a sobre a mesa.

Sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro. Shinra comia seu yakissoba com ar desconfiado.

-Você está bem?

_"Sim, por quê?"_

-Não sei, parece que está escondendo alguma coisa...- comentou, fungando- Que cheiro de bolo.

_"Impressão sua. Como foi seu dia?"_

-Cansativo, o Nobuaki fala demais. E eu quase me perdi indo para a casa dele. E o seu?

_"Não fiz nada demais. Só andei pela cidade."_

Ele apenas resmungou, voltando a atenção à sua comida. Ela buscou o bolo assim que terminou o jantar.

-Ah, então era isso! Parece delicioso!- ele pegou um pedaço- É o melhor bolo que já comi na vida!

_"Mesmo?"_

-Sim! Ah, é tão bom!- disse, com os olhos marejados.

A Dullahan estremeceu, era ótimo saber que ele estava feliz com o que ela havia feito.

Ela pegou algo que estava em uma sacola sobre o sofá, tomando cuidado para que não fosse notada, aproximou-se de Shinra e pressionou dois dedos contra sua bochecha.

-O que é isso?- passou a mão no rosto, sentindo algo colado nele- Um adesivo?

Era um adesivo em formato de beijo.

_"É um beijo"_

Ela colou outro sobre seus lábios.

_"Já que não posso te beijar"_

Ele riu, olhando-a com ternura, aquela fora uma surpresa inesperada, e era ótimo saber que Celty estava se esforçando para agradá-lo .

-Entendi- murmurou, colocando o dedo indicador sobre o adesivo colado em sua boca- Eu estou retribuindo o beijo. Ok?

_"Era o que eu estava esperando"_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
